fireworks
by helloMYnameISawsome
Summary: when Reyna and Leo are left to get supplies for the fourth of July party they realize they have feelings for each other- ONE SHOT


**Fireworks **

**This is a one shot of leyna I OWN NOTHING **

Reyna

Today was the Fourth of July well as you can imagine the Greeks Thought it would be fun to throw a party to celebrate. "The party will begin in six hours" piper repeats "now so nothing goes wrong I have assigned partners for people to pick the supplies up Jason and I will get the fireworks" as she goes though the list Reyna mind seems to wander off. "Oh!" And last but not least Reyna and Leo for the tables "WHAT" Reyna lets the words slip off her tongue before she can stop it "well it nice to be your partner to" Leo say's sarcasm dripping in his voice but piper ignored Reyna's cry's and walked off with Jason "come on lets go get the fireworks " she say's joining in his hand

! #$%^&-time-^&*-lap- #$^^&*-thingy-$%^&*

Leo

"TILL I COLLASPE I'LL BE SPILLING THESE RAPS" Leo sings out of tune while smacking his hands on the wheel "LEO pay attention to the road will you " Reyna snaps at him "Where are the tables were supposed to pick up ?" she ask as Leo speeds though the road "querida I think you need to chillax" I say "it's the fourth of July you can have a break now " Reyna gives him a look "a break" she repeats the word like it's a sick joke "Leo I'm praetor of the twelfth legion I don't get breaks" she says with a serious face. I shrug my shoulders then smile at her "you deserve a break" I say with sweetness in my voice Reyna ignores the look in his eyes or the loud thump her heart gave but I couldn't help and think to myself that Reyna's a pretty girl and with brains to. "here tell you what you can get a break then we'll buy the tables" I say smiling at her once again "Leo" she say's looking uncomfortable "you really don't have to do that I'm fine I really don't need a break" she mumbles almost a whisper "aw that's cute you think you have a choice" I say looking at her I swirls in on the next exit Reyna and I share a look as she turns her head only to see the road they were supposed to be on "LEO "she snaps "that was pretty awesome "I say while nodding my head " oh gods I'm partners with a lunatic" " a really awesome lunatic" I reassure her

! #$%^LINE &*_+ #$% BREAK! #$%^&*_+

Reyna

"What are we doing here" I ask Leo while he guides me towards an empty table in McDonalds. "this my dear friend is were people come to eat " he explains. I let out a sigh before saying "I'm well aware of that Leo but why are we here " I say trying my best not to growl "well this is the best I can do on a short timing" he's says extending his arms as I sit down on graffiti written seats and make myself comfortable I look up at him and I had to admit it was very sweet of him to do this "thank you" I say "no problem "he says NUMBER 29 a loud yell comes from the front "that's ours" Leo says smiling he walks off and comes back with a huge plate of food he hands me a box "that's a yours " he says he then pulls a hamburger from his box and takes a huge bite from it "its good" food fell out of his mouth as he talked it was such a funny image Reyna couldn't help herself she let out a loud laugh at Leo he looks up at her his eyes open wide "did you laugh?" he ask looking happier than her "no" I say hopping he doesn't get any ideas "yes you did " he says looking at her strait in the eyes I give him a dirty look he puts his hands up in surrender "if it makes any difference you have a pretty laugh" he says gives a reassuring smile a small blush creeps though my cheeks "let's go get those table's" I say trying to change the subject "sure" he answers he throws away our trash and we both climb onto the car he turns up the radio to get rid of our awkward silence

! #$%ANOTHER! #$%TIME! #$%^LAP! #$%

Leo

"Were too late" she says running out of the car party supplies was the name of the store sadly they closed early because its fourth of July and no one stays out this late "you've got to be kidding me "she yells loudly smacking her hands across the glass door "doesn't look like a joke" I say "don't act like smartass now Leo "she says looking devastated "come on lets go" I say "no" she answers I take one more look at her she was sitting on the ground I walk up to her and sit right next to her "what's up "I ask " I never fail my friends Leo they gave me one job and I somehow seem to mess it up" she says "I seem to mess a lot of things up now a days" she mutters to herself it's like she's punishing herself I thought "hey" I say awkwardly punching her in the shoulder "don't say that your amazing " I say " HA who told you that" she ask "Bruno mars" I answer jokingly she smiles just a little bit fireworks start to explode in the sky she stands up "well I guess we should get going " she says stretching her arms out "let's wait till these fireworks end" I say as I lay on the hood of the car she smiles at me then walks up to me and lays next to me on the hood of the car when the last firework comes into the sky it was a large red heart leo takes one look at Reyna only to find out she was staring at him to he twist around and takes a good look at her he then slowly closes the space between them slipping his hand under her waist and another on her cheek while she slips her hands on his cheek she touches her soft lips only to have the car alarm activate "we can never get a break" she says breathlessly

**please review pretty pretty please i just wanna know your opinion **


End file.
